Alice03
by adorablelittledemonbutler
Summary: As we know, Shoichi is a computer engineer and a musician too. But he want to invent something unique, until a strange data met him and help him decide, but he didn't knew that it has a cursed, that is called Alice of Human Sacrifice...
1. Prologue

'' everything was a disaster... everyone felt shocked... even I am... I really felt shocked... and the most sad part.. Is when you didn't save a best friend's life... I did my best to help him... from bringing him happiness, up to helping him to move on... '', said Spanner as he slowly mourn in the rain.

'' but let me know.. what the heck did really happened? ', asked Tsuna.

'' it is because of love and a curse... '', said Spanner.

'' love and a curse? ... '', Tsuna wondered.

'' Miku tried to save him... but because of the deadly cursed... he wouldn't be able to save his self as well as Miku... '', Spanner stopped.

'' w-what happened? '', asked Tsuna.

'' both of them... died on a lover's death.. '', said Spanner.


	2. Chapter 1: It's me spread the words

Chapter 1: it's me... spread the words...

In our lives, there is a thing we called '' Once in a life time'', means an event that will happen or just happened, only once. Like me, I really dream to be a musician, but even once, I still don't play in such theatre, orchestra or concerts. Gladly, there is this kind of software which I can make music and human voices.

But in playing that software, I suddenly felt boredom. I tried to think of something new, unique and rare stuff with music, like radio, instruments, anything... but with music yet it's new and unique.

*ring* *ring*

'' my, my... my phone rang? '', Shoichi wondered, and he get his phone, '' hello? ''.

'' yoh Shoichi... how are you there? '', asked Spanner, the one who was on the phone.

'' eh? Spanner? Hahaha.. glad you call.. of course, I'm fine here... but a little bored '', Shoichi replied.

'' good! Well, I already arranged everything, and maybe on the 1st day of December, we can go back to Japan, and visit our friends there '', said Spanner.

'' ohh? Haha good! I'm so excited that I can go back to my country again, thanks Spa! '', said Shoichi.

'' whoa... don't thank me yet, I'm still not sure if we can go back to Japan before your day... haha! '', said Spanner.

'' tss... just take my appreciation '', said Shoichi.

'' *sighed* the more important is, we can see our friends there again, you know, the Vongola.. and your family also... '', said Spanner.

A quick silence of Shoichi suddenly interrupts their chat.

'' Shoichi... stop your drama first and think happy thoughts, okay? Remember, as well as we went back there, the first thing you need to do is visit your family, while I'm going to the Vongola... '', said Spanner.

'' *sighed* okay... '', said Shoichi.

'' good! Well, I better need to go now... see you soon '', said Spanner.

'' okay, bye! '', said Shoichi and both of them turn their phone off.

'' 1st day of December... then, the 3rd day... I really wish I could go back before my day... '', said Shoichi, and he finally stood up.

Anyway, Spanner and I are still here, in Italy, studying our last course. We're living in Decimo's Vongola hide-out. Gladly, there are no more war against Mafia and other families, just the good ones. Uhm... please don't think any nonsense things about us, we're just friends, okay?

'' maybe I should visit my account and chat Tsuna or everyone first... '', said Shoichi as he fix his laptop.

*Sho-chan03 has signed up*

Sho-chan03: yoh! Ohayoo evry1!

GiglioLightning: ... what do you want?

Sho-chan03: ohh! Gamma! Nyc 1! Ur using this site?

GiglioLightning: ehhh? W-well... .'' th-the hell you care?

Sho-chan03: haha at least, u finally use somthing teens are using^^ ya know!

GiglioLigthning: tsssssssssss..

*GiglioLightning has signed out*

*Decimo27 has signed in*

Sho-chan03: Tsuna! U finally came!

Decimo27: haha! Nice to see u Shoichi! ^^

Sho-chan27: yah! I knw! U knw wat.. spa and I wll finally go home ther

Decimo27: really? Haha well, goodluck on your flight sooner and we'll see u soon

Sho-chan03: yah...

*Byaku-nyan100 has signed in*

Sho-chan03: ohh! I better nid to go now ^^ bye!

Decimo27: aww... okay.. gambatte!

Byaku-nyan100: ohayoo!

Sigh... another escaping move from Byakuran... very funny right? But when we already got home to Japan, no more escaping... Yes! I can face now Byakuran! But I also realized that I'm just making myself look funny...

But that's not the most important for now. Well I have to pack-up some of my stuffs to avoid too much packing on the last day here in Italy.


	3. Chapter 2: Sign

Chapter 2: Sign...

As I continued reading books here in the library, I noticed a strange book. The title is '' Lost Love'', I suddenly felt something as i read the plot behind the book. Well, the story undergoes a forbidden love. A lonely teenage scientist and an android girl... this lonely scientist suddenly invented an android, well, he felt very shocked, because he knew that if you use this certain machine with your lonely or sad heart, you might suffer on a heart attack or respiratory disease, until you die. But it was a miracle; he had invented and brought an android into life.

Finally Spanner came.

'' Shoichi! I'm here '', Spanner called.

'' good, you finally came... '', said Shoichi.

By the way, this library is really a big help. We always borrow books, textbooks, novels, literatures, and everything we need for our study.

Then, '' Shoichi, here '', said Spanner as he gave a USB, '' well, I found it somewhere in the lab... the data inside were all strange... I thought it was all viruses, so I'll give this to you, for you to check it... '', he added.

'' hmm... well, this is really not familiar to me... maybe someone got left this there... but I'll still check it '', said Shoichi.

This is really a very strange saving device; because the designs were very strange, like it has something... the blue waves that really glow, and i tried to look for the brand name, but it wasn't there...

So Shoichi decided to come back to the hide-out a.k.a. their dorm to use the laptop and to know what's inside this unfamiliar device.

And when he finally came to the lab, he looked for the USB in his bag but it was not there.

'' my my... where is that USB? I just put it here, but it is already gone? No way... '', said Shoichi as he checked deeper.

That suddenly, a light flash from the other room, or the lab where most of the unfix computers stayed.

'' huh? '', Shoichi felt a bit frightened because he knew that there are no people inside the lab, '' is someone there? '', he asked.

Then, he tried to take a little look at the room, but shockingly, no signs of any person who went inside, just this light from one of the computers.

Oh my... I really don't know what's happening... maybe Spanner knows this...

So Shoichi get his phone and called for Spanner, '' hello? ''.

'' huh? What's the matter? Have you checked on what's inside the USB? '', asked Spanner.

'' well, not yet, but I found out something here inside the lab... '', said Shoichi.

'' eh? Well, what is it? '', asked Spanner

'' wait, I'll take a look... '', said Shoichi, and he tried to move the mouse of the computer.

A program flashes from the screen, then, a file has been found by Shoichi. He tried to open the file but it takes a minute before it finally got open, and a strange girl suddenly appeared from the screen.

Shoichi wondered, but he thought that maybe it's just a Microsoft wizard. But, it suddenly spoke, '' konnichiwa! ''.

Shoichi felt frightened, and said, '' huh? W-who are you? And what a-are you? ''.

'' watashinonamaeha arisu desu... '', said the weird girl from the screen.

'' a-alice...? '', Shoichi wondered. That finally, Spanner came, '' what's the problem? '', he asked.

'' ahh... well, here, I found something weird... '', said Shoichi as he pointed to the monitor.

Spanner tried to look, and said, '' maybe it's just another virus again... well, the whole computer here were affected by strong viruses... but did you already checked what's inside? ''.

'' well... actually, when I got home and get it... it suddenly vanished... I tried to get all the stuffs inside my bag, but it is not there... you know, like ghost suddenly came in and get it... very weird right? '', said Shoichi.

But Spanner didn't understand anything, and said, '' you know, you're the weird one... maybe you just need a nap or take relax... maybe you're just stressed out, or something... ''.

'' huh? But I'm telling the truth... '', said Shoichi.

'' ... well, i really don't know what happened, and maybe you just left it somewhere... go check the lab, maybe it just fell off, and you didn't notice... '', said Spanner.

'' *sighed* well, maybe... '', said Shoichi, and he turned off the computer.

'' don't worry, maybe it's just a computer virus, and maybe tomorrow, we'll fix the computer... '', said Spanner before he finally leave.

'' *sighed* maybe I'm just stressed out... '', said Shoichi and he turned off the lights, that he suddenly noticed something; he saw the computer's plug isn't plugged in.


End file.
